<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fall just right and you're in orbit by NewandOld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715144">fall just right and you're in orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewandOld/pseuds/NewandOld'>NewandOld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mass times acceleration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pick-Up Lines, Set sometime in S3, almost like fermenting wine lol, i wrote this ages ago and post this years later, klance, lots of pickup lines, the folder that I clutch onto like a dragon hoards gold, was in my drafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewandOld/pseuds/NewandOld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Lance's avid wooing, Keith accepts that he may have feelings for Lance.<br/>But Lance doesn't see much change in their relationship. So...he decides to try well-tested romantic tropes that get couples closer together.</p><p> (Keith doesn't know they are boyfriends.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mass times acceleration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/982461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fall just right and you're in orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lance sighed as he hung his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was lying down with his legs on the backrest of the sofa, his head hanging off the edge of the seat. Pidge was busy typing something on her computer, and Hunk was humming as he scrolled through his tablet, muttering something about needing actual baking soda.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keith was in the training room with Shiro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That in itself wasn't a problem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance sighed again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The problem was, <em>nothing</em> had changed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance sat up and lent against his best friend. "Hunk, my man, am I a bad boyfriend?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhh," Hunk looked up from his tablet. "What brought this on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aren't people in relationships supposed to be like, all over each other?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well..." Hunk blinked. "...Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why isn't Keith all over me?" Lance wailed. "I thought he fell for me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pidge snorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't laugh, gremlin!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, there, there," Hunk gently pat his head. "Lance, you do remember that Keith prioritizes Voltron missions than your relationship, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But..." Lance frowned, trying to understand. "...Keith said he fell for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. I think there was an assumption that you two are in a 'relationship'," Hunk said patiently. "But think about it. Does Keith seem like he's had romantic experience?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pidge glanced over when Lance became really quiet. She shared a look with Hunk over Lance's head. Both could practically see the figurative rain cloud over his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great," Lance groaned. "This is a 'have to talk to Keith' thing, isn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's wrong with that?" Hunk said with a quirked eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...He might reject me. Again. For the 'mission'." Lance buried his head into Hunk's shoulders. "And this time, he might be right to! Put the mission before me, I mean. It took months for Keith to even admit to falling for me, Hunk!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hunk and Pidge shared another look where Hunk raised eyebrows instead of an actual shrug. Pidge carefully put aside her computer to poke Lance in the shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," Pidge pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "Not that I'm experienced, but I think you need to talk to Keith before you give up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance mumbled into Hunk's shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...From what I've seen," Pidge continued. "I think you have a good chance that Keith returns your feelings."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance perked up. "Really?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys are always flirting," Pidge answered. "The whole throwing pickup lines at each other is flirting by definition."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance blushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe talking to Keith won't be so bad," Lance mumbled, peering out from Hunk's arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Whether Keith understands it's <em>flirting</em> is another issue entirely," Pidge added under her breath, unheard by Lance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've decided!" Lance stood up. "I'm going to talk to Keith! About our relationship!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the door slid shut behind Lance, Hunk turned to Pidge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It really <em>is</em> like watching a slow train wreck," He said. "I can't help cringe but I can't look away either."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fifty GAC says Keith ends up breaking Lance's heart," Pidge muttered as she pulls her program back up on her computer. "By accident."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Pidge. Have a little more faith in them." Hunk said, also turning back to his recipe. "But fifty GAC on Lance forgetting to say they're boyfriends and just says something like 'I want to know you better'."</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Keith, I -- I want to get to know you better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance stared back, wide-eyed for a few seconds, then <em>beamed</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay!" Lance smiled excitedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." Keith tentatively smiled back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was an awkward pause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do --"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What --"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both paused. Keith motioned for Lance to begin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought we could, uh." Lance kicked at the ground, not meeting Keith's eyes. "Hang out. Any ideas?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keith didn't outwardly show excitement much, but Lance noticed the spark of interest at his words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to train with me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance blinked. "Train?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shiro was showing me how the training room could change terrain and have waves of bots come attack, like actual squads on patrols," Keith began. He noticed Lance's smile become smaller. "There's also options like defending a designated area, body-guarding a dummy bot, and scouting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keith's eyes lost its gleam and his face turned impassive as he waited for Lance's reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um," Lance began. "Not exactly what I had in mind --" He noticed Keith crossing his arms and turning slightly away. "--but sure! Let's try it!"</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To your left! Five!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Behind you! Ha, better catch up, slowpoke! I'm at seven!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Back at you because -- I'm at eight! Going for the three on the right!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop showing off, samurai! And guess what -- ten!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eleven! <em>Lance</em>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see them! ...Thirteen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fourteen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What!" Lance saw a bot behind the temporary obstacles and shot it down. "Fourteen! Last one to the bot is a rotten turtle egg --"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fifteen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance turned to Keith just as he jumped down to slice the bot neatly in half while airborne. He landed gracefully, twirling his sword in a large figure eight around himself as he grinned at Lance in his dastardly arrogant smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Simulation Ended," The training room intoned. "Total: twenty-nine enemy combatants defeated."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So," Keith purred. "What was that about a rotten turtle egg?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance closed his slightly open mouth to swallow his dry mouth. <em>God, he was so hot</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lance?" Keith approached with a slight frown. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance shook himself awake, then grinned back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah. Rematch?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure," Keith turned away and began to input the details into the system. "You want to try the body-guarding one?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds great," Lance wiped his brow, fanning his face and trying look away from Keith's way, <em>way</em> too tight jeans.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They entered the dining room bantering and elbowing each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-- and that move where you slid under to cut through was amazing!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keith looked away, a slight flush on his cheeks. "Thanks, you too. You never missed a shot. I didn't know you had perfect aim."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance grinned. "That's why I'm called the --" He paused when Keith stopped to stare ahead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were silently sitting at the table, all three gaping at them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance gave them an awkward wave. "...what's up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You," Pidge stared incredulously at Lance. "<em>You</em> trained? By your own volition?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance blushed. "Yeah? So?" He avoided Hunk's stare, because he knew his best friend had ways to make him crack with just a look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you let him join you?" Shiro asked Keith, eyebrows raised. "During your 'personal' training slot?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Keith folded his arms, looking away from Shiro's knowing look. "He did a pretty good job, so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Lance dragged out the vowel. "I think me and Keith need to go clean up, sogottagobye!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lance grabbed Keith's hand and ran down the hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he held Keith's hand a little tighter than he needed to, that was for Lance to know and Keith to <em>not</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet.</p>
</div><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol I don't really write romance but this was in my drafts and I thought it was cute so... have some klance!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>